


Of Strawberries and Poppy Fields

by DropsOfAutumn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fem Keith (Voltron), Fem Shiro (Voltron), Femslash, First Kiss, Genderswap, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, cottagecore vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAutumn/pseuds/DropsOfAutumn
Summary: The slope down to the river is framed by sunflowers, high and yellow, and Shiro can’t help but scream “Watch me!” as she speeds up to take the lead down the hill, pedaling fast as she feels the rush of speed.They both know the slope by heart, have done this a thousand times, and still, it makes Shiro’s veins tingle when Keith rushes by her, her hands not on the handlebar, but stretched out as she yells “Shiro, I’m flying.”It’s the most beautiful sound.***Or: The femsheith one with cottagecore vibes
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	Of Strawberries and Poppy Fields

**Author's Note:**

> I've been spending the past weeks listening to Taylor Swift's folklore and playing Animal Crossing. And let me tell you, I really, really love cottage core, so yay, here's a short femsheith piece with hot summer small town/ cottage core vibes.  
> This started out at as a Twitter thread a couple of weeks ago and I finally sat down and wrapped this up. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it! ♡

**

It’s the morning of the hottest day of summer when Shiro decides to take her bike down to the river.

She’s wearing her favourite dress, white and flowy, perfect for the summer heat, and a big straw hat adorned with deep red flowers, a stark contrast to the white strands of her hair. 

In her basket, she neatly packs a blanket, some grapes and strawberries, and a bottle of homemade lemonade, lemons freshly picked from her garden. 

Before she leaves, she takes a pebble from her garden wall. After years of training, her aim is precise, and the pebble lends in the window on the second floor of the house next door. It’s not long before the familiar smile of Keith appears on her window, her face framed by the beautiful black flicks of her hair.

Keith is wearing the shortest shorts and a wide top over it as she wheels her bicycle up to Shiro. The top hangs loosely around Keith’s small frame, providing a beautiful view on the lace of her bralette that brings a healthy red warmth to Shiro’s cheeks when she spots it.

The slope down to the river is framed by sunflowers, high and yellow, and Shiro can’t help but scream “Watch me!” as she speeds up to take the lead down the hill, pedaling fast as she feels the rush of speed. 

They both know the slope by heart, have done this a thousand times, and still, it makes Shiro’s veins tingle when Keith rushes by her, her hands not on the handlebar, but stretched out as she yells “Shiro, I’m flying.” 

It’s the most beautiful sound. 

Keith’s laugh in her ears feels like the breeze that plays around the long ribbons of Shiro’s summer hat, her gestures scream like the warmth that spreads out in Shiro’s gut when she sees Keith move on her bike, a bit edgy and rough, pragmatism over elegance.

Meanwhile, Shiro feels steady like the water of the small spring that winds its way through their quiet village. And mellow like the grass that is still a bit wet with morning dew where they spread out their blanket five minutes later. 

This time of the year, the riverside is their favourite spot. The place they like to call theirs is hidden by snaggy trees and big bushes. And on the ground, surrounded by the reddest poppies, is a patch of grass, just the right size for a picnic blanket and their bikes.

Keith kicks off her shoes before Shiro can even get the grapes out of her basket. It gives Shiro a good excuse not to stare when Keith lifts her top over her head and shimmies out of her illegally short pants, leaving her in a black bralette and bikini panties. 

Shiro really tries hard not to peek, letting her eyes flicker to the beautiful colors of the poppies around them instead as she hears the familiar splash of Keith jumping into the ice-cold water. 

Shiro grew up watching Keith change from the tiny fierce girl with ponytails into the spitfire woman that she’s now. Illegally long legs, a lithe frame, and strong arms that can lift Shiro if Keith wants to, black hair short and rough and perfectly playing around pink and pouty lips.

Keith grows more beautiful every day, turning Shiro’s head since the second her parents moved into the house next door.

And Shiro has really no excuse when she lets her eyes wander to the stream, down to where Keith’s body pokes out of the water. Shiro’s sure Keith has no idea what she’s doing with Shiro when she lets her body drift on the surface, the clear water playing around her bosom just enough to make Shiro’s stomach twist into somersaults and make her fingertips tingle with want.

“Hey oldtimer, scared of the water?” Keith’s words are enough to send Shiro’s straw hat flying to the ground, soon to be buried underneath her white dress. Shiro’s laughter fills the air and she really doesn’t care for her sandals, drops them somewhere near the riverside as she makes her way to the stream.

The water is cold and clear around her calves, so clear Shiro can nearly count the rocks on the riverbed before she feels a tug on her arm and Keith sends her flying into the river. The cold sends shivers down her spine, but it’s a lovely contrast to the heat of the summer. 

It helps nothing, though, against the heat in Shiro’s cheeks when she looks at Keith, wet flicks of black hair curling beautifully around her deep purple eyes and drops of water playing around her nose, her lips. 

It would be too easy for Shiro to lift her hand and wrap her fingers around Keith’s cheek, to draw her in and press their lips together.

Keith shines bright like a sun and Shiro… Shiro is not scared to burn. 

**

The sun is high on the sky when Keith spreads out on the blanket, drops of water collecting in her navel, making Shiro’s skin prickle. She buries the thought of kissing these drops away somewhere in her brain, underneath the taste of freshly picked strawberries. 

Keith’s arms span half the blanket and Shiro settles next to her, her skin too wet to pull on her dress again, but putting her summer hat back on to keep her skin from burning.  
It’s a beautiful sight, Keith sprawled out like this, smiling and enjoying the sun. Her black hair against the poppies around their blanket makes it hard for Shiro to breathe, but she chuckles as Keith opens her mouth, a silent plea for a strawberry.

There’s a dark twinkle in Keith’s eyes. And Shiro knows it’s a challenge. 

It should be an innocent gesture. 

But there’s really nothing innocent about it.

Not in the way Shiro softly lowers the strawberry to Keith’s mouth.  
Not in the way Keith’s lips open, teeth teasing at the fruit before biting into the red flesh.  
Not in the way Keith’s eyes darken when a drop of juice remains on her lips before running down her chin.

It takes all her willpower for Shiro to be strong, not to melt right here. 

Two can play the game and it’s easy to take another strawberry

Easy to let the berry ghost over Keith’s soft belly, her navel, as Shiro’s eyes lock with Keith, the fruit a whisper over Keith’s skin all the way up between her breasts, her sternum. Shiro can’t keep her eyes from Keith’s when the strawberry is breathing against Keith’s neck before it finally, finally makes its way to Keith’s lips.

Shiro can’t help but let out a moan the second Keith wraps her lips around the strawberry, her bite leaving behind a red mess on her pouty mouth. 

She does not break eye contact when her lips press against Shiro’s thumb, a soft kiss that has Shiro’s knees go weak. 

“Keith,” Shiro whispers, when one of Keith’s hands wrap around her neck, pulling her closer. 

The strawberries tinge Keith’s lips the color of the poppies around them. 

It’s the last thing Shiro sees before her eyes flutter close.

Keith’s lips taste just like the strawberries, sweet and ripe, the comforting taste of summer and youth.

Shiro never wants to stop kissing Keith.

*

The sunset paints Keith in soft hues of red and orange where she is pinned beneath her, her lips her. Shiro does not know if it’s from the strawberry or their frantic kisses, but it’s a beautiful contrast to her light skin. Her dark hair is sprawled on the picnic blanket beneath her and Shiro is a little bit too in awe at the sight. 

A little bit too in love.

Keith’s breathing is fast, her eyes are glassy, as she looks up at her, eyes unsure, mouth slightly open around a silent plea. It’s the most beautiful sight and Shiro lifts her hand to graze over Keith’s cheekbone. 

“You’re beautiful,” is all Shiro can say. 

“Kiss me again,” Keith answers. And Shiro is happy to oblige.

She moans into their kiss, and if this might cause Keith to press a little closer against her, she won’t complain. The body underneath her is soft and responsive, nearly flowing underneath the fingertips of Shiro’s hand where they ghost over Keith’s collarbone, outlining the shape of each bone of her sternum. 

Shiro is cautious, her fingertips ghosting over the soft and exposed skin peeking up from underneath her bralette. The lace of Keith’s bralette feels soft underneath her thumb and Shiro breaks their kiss, about to ask for permission, when Keith beats her, whispering “Please” before Shiro’s fingers slide underneath the fabric of her bralette, eliciting a beautiful moan from Keith’s lips as they find what they were looking for.

It’s mesmerizing, the way Keith’s back bends underneath Shiro’s touch, pressing her closer to Shiro, every inch of naked skin against hers the most amazing feeling. Shiro never wants to stop this, wants to bathe in the memory of having Keith close like this, strawberry-flavored kisses and secret touches. 

Shiro can feel the way Keith’s breath quickens when her fingers wander down, leaving traces over her sides and belly, grazing over drops of water and soft skin. 

Before they reach their destination, taking Keith's breath away.

One of Keith's hands curls in the picnic blanket while she tries to hide her face with the other, red and flushed, her lips open, curling around a silent moan. 

The way her back bends and her toes curl under Shiro’s touches is the most beautiful thing, Shiro thinks.

She has to correct that thought, because suddenly she finds herself pinned underneath Keith - out of breath and red around her nose, looking at her with the biggest eyes, expectant, unsure. 

In love.

“Please, let me.” Keith’s words are a whisper against her skin as her lips travel down Shiro’s belly, leaving butterfly kisses right underneath her navel.

The sight of Keith kneeling between her thighs, her gaze at Shiro a bit shy, and her cheeks an adorable red, makes Shiro feel a warmth that travels south, south, south, until it is met by Keith lips and tongue and.

_Oh._

*

It’s the evening of the hottest day of summer when Shiro and Keith lie there in the aftermath, surrounded by poppies and strawberries. The setting sun is bathing them in reds where it disappears at the horizon, leaving behind the soft chill of looming autumn.

It feels only natural, the way Keith is curled against Shiro’s side, her breathing slow and steady as Shiro whispers _“I love you”s_ against her lips, her temple, her hair, letting her fingers explore Keith’s soft skin. 

Keith smiles at her, most probably an answer to the brightest and most sappy grin on Shiro’s lips.

It’s beautiful, soft. Easy. 

It’s like coming home.

Shiro never wants this summer to end.

**

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 

> 
> I'll try my best to reply to comments and would love to hear what you think!
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/dropsofautumn)♡


End file.
